M16A4
}} The M16A4 is an American Assault Rifle member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked at Rank 22 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History After the Vietnam War, the U.S was looking to fix the issues with the M16A1 currently in service at the time. They did this by switching out the predecessor's full-auto fire mode for a 3-round burst, replacing the triangular handguard with a ribbed circular one, adding a case deflector and improving the rear sight. This rifle was called the M16A2. Years passed and then the time came to improve the rifle. A version called the M16A2E4 was selected and given the designation M16A4. Small improvements were made, mainly to the handguard and upper receiver, which were replaced with a 4-position railed handguard and removable carrying handle. This variant is currently in service with the U.S Army, the U.S Marine Corps and other military groups. However, the U.S is currently looking for a replacement for the M16A4 and M4A1. 'In-Game' ''General Information The M16A4 has the fourth highest maximum damage of all Assault Rifles (tied with the AS VAL, beaten by the M231, AKM, and AK47) and is capable of a three-shot-kill (3SK), or a single burst, up to 55 studs. It has low recoil and high aiming stability, which are great for long range combat. The M16A4 is very effective at medium to long range, However, it has its place in close quarters combat (CQC) - a single well-aimed burst can kill an enemy at full health. Unlike other three-round burst modes on other weapons, the burst of the M16A4 has higher accuracy and remains very stable, even with continuous burst fire. The burst has a high rate of fire (RoF) that makes it effective at medium range. However, at longer ranges, using burst can be quite annoying since the burst doesn't have a limit to the recoil, unlike automatic weapons. Therefore, tap firing or using semi-auto is highly recommended. Unlike DMRs, however, this weapon requires at least five-shots-to-kill (5STK) a full health enemy at long ranges and doesn't have the suppressive power of DMRs due to the intermediate cartridge of the 5.56x45mm NATO. This makes the M16A4 especially vulnerable beyond short-medium ranges against machine guns, as the M16A4 cannot dump half a magazine into an enemy without excessive spam clicking and its semi-automatic mode relies heavily on sustained accuracy, which light machine guns excel at countering. Usage & Tactics To perform well with this weapon, the player will have to know when to full burst and when to tap. Therefore, using this AR takes quite a bit of skill when compared to other AR's. It does take some practice to get used to the lack of a full-automatic fire mode, and some players will have to learn to constantly check their M16A4's firemode to ensure that they don't go into a CQC situation with it switched on semi-auto, or vice versa. With a high-zoom optical sight like the ACOG attached, the weapon performs similarly to a DMR in semi-auto. The semi-auto mode on M16A4 is more useful than that of any other assault rifle. On semi-auto, the rifle has very little recoil. It can make multiple successful shots at long range without the player needing to compensate for the recoil to hit a target. The semi-auto mode is faster than most DMR's and has no delay like the SKS or MK11. Despite having lower damage than a DMR, this gun has a larger magazine capacity and high aiming stability. Obviously, the semi-auto mode is not recommended for use within close quarters because the time-to-kill (TTK) is quite long, even with its ability to kill in three shots. Conclusion The M16A4 is a flexible weapon, hitting hard in close quarters, with its burst mode performing very well at this range. At the mid-long range, its low recoil in semi-auto helps it continuously lay down fire without being obstructed by recoil. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * Good overall damage. * High RoF with the burst mode. * Low recoil. * Quick recoil recovery. * Common ammunition type. * Fast reload time. * Very versatile. Cons: * Lacks a fully-automatic trigger mode. * Requires a higher skill cap to be used effectively. * Shorter maximum range than other Assault Rifles. Trivia * The M16A4 is not a burst version of M16A3 like many people think. It's a direct upgrade of the M16A2. ** The M16A3 is the full-auto version of M16A2, not the M16A4. ** Colt produces a full-auto version of the M16A4, product-coded as the R0901, which is for international purchases.http://www.colt.com/Catalog/Military/Products/ColtM16A4Rifle.aspx Manufacturer * Before the update 0.10.6, pressing the mouse button for a very short time still fired the whole burst. This was removed however since many took advantage of an auto-clicker with burst-fire weapons like the M16A4 and the AN-94. * The M16A4 and all AR-15 Family members in-game have an incorrect reload animation. When doing a tactical reload (reloading the gun with a bullet still in the chamber), the player will push the bolt release. This is impossible because since there is still a bullet in the chamber, the bolt doesn't lock back, so there's no bolt to release. ** Also with all other AR-15 Family members' models, the selector switch is on safety. ** The bolt is not locked open when empty, which is easiest to be seen when you inspect the gun when no rounds are remaining. This is also true for every AR-15 platform rifle. *There is currently a bug where the rifle's original sight will clip into any attached sights, this is caused by editing textures in slot 1 and 2 with an optic attached. **This will only happen in the menu and will be corrected on the player deploys References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Assault Rifles